The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a custom processor unit for rapid character substring searching.
Digitally represented text is often stored within a data storage device as strings of binary-encoded characters. Examples of widely accepted and used character encoding standards for electronically stored text include the American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) and the Unicode Transformation Format (UTF). A common text processing task performed by computers is a substring search or substring match that is used to identify occurrences of a “reference” string of characters within a larger “target” string of characters. There is an ever-increasing pool of digitally stored textual information, particularly non-structured human-readable information, available for use with computers and other electronic devices. In order to efficiently and effectively process this pool of digitally stored textual information there is a need for more rapid location and matching of information such as character substrings from within larger strings of binary-encoded characters.